Tyson Granger
Tyson Granger (original version: Takao Kinomiya) is the main protagonist of the Original Series. He is the "#1 Beyblader in the World", having won three world championships in a row, and was a member of the Bladebreakers, a Beyblade Team that consisted of the leader, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Hilary Tachibana, Daichi Sumeragi, Kenny, his brother Hiro and himself. He is also known as the one and only owner of the Bit-Beast, Dragoon. Tyson was introduced in Season One, as a cocky, confident, and fearless Blader who strived to be "Number One", even when he failed. This is what may make him similar to Masamune Kadoya.Over the course of the series, Tyson matured and has taken his responsibility from being a young boy at the beginning of Beyblade, to grow into a young man playing Beyblade seriously. Tyson is also popular, for his relationship with his long-time rival and friend, Kai Hiwatari. From the beginning of the series, Tyson and Kai became arch-enemies, but as the series continued, they became close friends and held a great bond very powerful, that made themselves, the Best Bladers. Tyson can be comparable to the Metal Saga protagonist, Gingka Hagane, and even though Tyson was the Best Blader of the Original Series, he in fact, not the leader of the Bladebreakers, his close friend, Kai was. However, Tyson became the leader in G-Revolution. Background Tyson is a strong-willed kid who is not afraid to speak his mind and in doing so, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age. Personality and Relationships Tyson is famous for his sense of humor especially during Season One, where he is constantly making fun of everybody. His sense of humor constantly dwindles after each season and by the end of the series as he becomes more serious about his responsibility as the Number 1 Beyblader in the world. Tyson is a really popular person inside the series. He had a lot of fans, even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in Beyblade V-Force, much to Hilary 's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny whom he goes to school with. But later, through the series he has developed very unique relationship with Kai, who became his closest friend. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. Appearance In Beyblade, Tyson had black hair, blue eyes, peach skin, wore a backwards red and blue hat, wore an open red jacket, with white collars, yellow buttons, yellow shirt under it, brown gloves covering the whole hand except the fingers, blue shorts, long white socks and shoes that were red, white and yellow shoes. In V-Force however, all the characters obtained a major redesign including, Tyson. Tyson's eyes turned to brown but kept the black hair, got lighter skin, but, still kept the backwards hat, kept the open jacket, however the yellow buttons were removed but the collar was kept. He kept the yellow shirt, the gloves turned into blue, his shorts were replaced with grey jeans and kept the shoes. In G-Revolution, he recieved a minor redesign. His gloves turned a darker blue. His red jacket recieved short sleeves with a white highlights; covering his yellow tee-shirt long sleeves which were removed. He obtained a blue and yellow Beyblade container on his left arm and recieved new red and white shoes. He also replaced his grey jeans with dark blue ones. Family * [[Hiro Granger|'Hiro Granger']]: Tyson's older brother, a wise Blader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade: G-Revolution. He also has a counterpart; Jin of the Gale ( in the Japanese version). Hiro first taught Tyson how to Beyblade. In the manga, Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later joined the G-Revolutions to bring BEGA down and defeat Brooklyn. His Bit-Beast is called, Metal Driger. * [[Mr. Granger|'Mr. Granger']]: Tyson's father, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how Bit-Beasts work, where they came from and why they are in Beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. * [[Yoshie Kinomiya|'Mrs. Granger']]: Tyson's mother, he himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only four months old due to an unknown disease. * [[Ryu Granger|'Ryu "Grandpa" Granger']]: Tyson's grandfather, a samurai dojo trainer, high on life and expert rapper in the English dub who raised Tyson in Tokyo. *Tyson has a son named Makoto Granger, In the end of the Beyblade manga (Vol. 14). He was also a beyblader. Skills While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't very good at beyblade customization and sometimes lacks common sense. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a Dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoons are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's bit-beast is Dragoon. Tyson and his Bit-Beast Dragoon share a bond that is legendary throughout the series. His bit-beast often gains more power due to his vigour and endless supply of confidence, coupled with his ability to push himself to unimaginable levels. Every battle involving Tyson starts out in favour of Tyson with him taking his opponent off-guard with some impressive attacks, but just as he is about to win, his opponent pushes him down. In these situations, we see Tyson's never-say-die attitude, which ultimately gives him the power to execute his last attack, surprising his opponent, and winning. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon Beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. In the final episode of G-Revolution, the shared power between him and Dragoon gave him the ability to fly for the duration of his battle with Brooklyn (it is unknown if he retained this power afterwards). This could also have been an effect of Brooklyn's alternate dimension. Battles Beyblades and Attacks Even though the Beyblades of the F-Dynasty and the HMS beyblades can spin left, Tyson's series of Beyblades are the only ones which exclusively use the left-spin gear. = Ultimate Version *'Basic System (Spin Gear)' **Dragoon Grip Attacker - Vanishing Attack **Dragoon Storm - Storm Attack (First used against Ray in Episode 6) **Dragoon Fighter - Phantom Hurricane (First used against Jose in Episode 23) **Dragoon Fighter U.V. (Super Dragoon Fighter; not a visual update of the beyblade) - Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack (All used against Tala in Episode 51.) *'Magnacore System (MG Core)' **Dragoon Victory - Victory Tornado (First used against Daryl in Episode 12). **Dragoon Victory 2 - Hyper Victory Tornado (First used against Ozuma in Episode 39). **Dragoon Victory 2 U.V. (Based on the RC Dragoon V2; spins right) - Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. *'Engine Gear (EG)' **Dragoon Galaxy - Corkscrew Attack, Galaxy Storm (Two first used against Daichi in Episode 1), Twin Tornado Attack (Only with Daichi). **Dragoon Galaxy Turbo - Galaxy Turbo Twister (First used against Raul and Julia in episode 24), Dragoon Tank (Only with Daichi). *'Heavy/Hard Metal System (HMS)' **Dragoon Metal Storm - Evolution Storm. **Dragoon Metal Storm U.V. - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm. Tyson's son will use the last model of Dragoon in the special chapter of the manga: *'Heavy/Hard Metal System Limited (HMS)' *Dragoon Metal Fighter (Phantom) - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm, Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack, Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. Teams *'Beyblade' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade V-Force' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade G-Revolution' - BBA Revolution, G-Revolutions. Manga In the manga series, Tyson's Beyblade did not get upgraded by switching parts after he gets Dragoon F. Instead, Tyson's Beyblade transformed on its own into a different Beyblade due to a Dragon Part he added. For example, Tyson has Dragoon F. With the Dragon Part, Dragoon F will become Dragoon V. Tyson's son's name is Makoto. Tyson in the manga has a wife although it is not mentioned much in the manga. Video Games Tyson is in just about all video games relating Beyblade and the anime series. He also starred in a Japanese fighting game called DreamMix TV World Fighters, and could use his Beyblade, Dragoon Galaxy as an attack. Tyson also upgrades his Beyblade to Dragoon MS. Trivia *Tyson's hat originally belonged to his older brother, Hiro Granger. *Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers who has a brother. *Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers to never temporarily lose his Bit-Beast to someone else in the Anime with the only exception being Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle, which isn't canon. In the manga, he temporary loses it and reclaims it in battle against Ozuma (much like how Ray got Driger back in the anime). *Tyson is one of three characters to be transferred from the original Beyblade game on the GBC into the actual storyline. The others are Kai and his brother otherwise known as Shippu no Jin(Hurricane Jin). *Tyson is Japanese, but sometimes he seems to speak with more a Old English tone, like when saying sorry or almost anything else with an 'O' in it. *It may be speculated that Tyson might have won the final tiebreaker match against Brooklyn because just like the terms agreed, the organization which won 3-2 would rule Beyblading. Just after the Cap and the feather are shown, it is revealed that the BBA were making a comeback, indirectly implying that Tyson had won the match, making the scoreline 3-2 in favor of the G-Revolution team. *Tyson is 5' 0" (152 centimeters) tall but 5' 3" (160 centimeters) in V-Force. *According to Beyblade creator, Aoki Takao, Tyson's birthday is November 23, 1987 however, a Japanese magazine listed his birthday instead as February 19, 1988. *Every loss Tyson suffered in V-Force was to Ozuma. *In each season, Tyson starts out with the latest series of Beyblades, while the rest of the Bladebreakers use their previous models, with the exception of Ray in V-Force, who uses Driger V in his first beyblading appearance. In V-Force, Tyson and Ray start the series with Dragoon V and Driger V, while Kai and Max do not get V series beyblades until later in the series. In G-Revolution, Tyson starts out with Dragoon G, while Kai, Ray, and Max use their V2 beyblades until the World Championships start (again, Ray can possibly be excluded, as he first uses Driger G in the Asian qualifying tournament, while Kai and Max use their V2 blades for the Russia and America qualifiers respectively). Daichi also gets Strata Dragoon G later on in the series. *Tyson is the counterpart of Gingka Hagane from Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury 4D External links * Information on Tyson's character at Absolute Anime * Tyson at Beyblade Fantasy * Tyson at Beyblade Stars Gallery Images (1ff00).jpg|Tyson TysonSeason1.jpg|Tyson Images.jpgddddddd.jpg|Tyson as he appeareces in season 1. Tyson_2000.jpg|Tyson giving his hand to Kai. Tyson and Dranzer.jpg|Tyson and Dranzer. tyson_001.jpg|Tyson TysonDragon.jpg|Tyson seeing how Dragoon loses. TakaoKinomiya_01.jpg|Tyson. TakaoKinomiya_02.jpg|Tyson. Tyson Stats.jpg|Tyson's Stats. images.jpgdwq2.jpg|Tyson: Let it Rip! images5555.jpg|Tyson Letting it Rip! images (19999).jpg|Tyson with his Bit Beast, Dragoon. images.jpgddcc.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. images.jpgzzz.jpg|Tyson, as he appears in Season 2 and 3. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon, Hilary and Kenny. Tyson Grengar.PNG|Tyson Tyson about to throw DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson about to throw Dragoon. Tyson kick.PNG|Tyson about to kick his grandpa (Training). Tyson VS Grandpa (SWORDS).PNG|Tyson fighting his grandpa in a sword battle. Tyson throwing DRAGOON.PNG|Tyson throwing Dragoon. takao_03v-force.jpg|Tyson sick. Cyber-Dragoon.png|Tyson vs Kane VForce2.png VForce3.png takao2002.jpg|Tyson in the V-Force Japanese intermission screen. Images (11z).jpg|Tyson as he appeareces in G-Revolution. takao3.jpg|Tyson getting mad. takao4.jpg|Tyson's anger. takao5.jpg|Tyson. takao_02.jpg|Tyson. takao_04.jpg|Tyson. takao_09.jpg|Tyson, Max and Daichi. takao7.jpg|Tyson throwing his Dragoon G. Tyson throwing Dragoon G_G-Revolution.jpg|Tyson throwing Dragoon G. takao_012.jpg|Tyson about to throw a Beyblade. takao_013.jpg|Tyson. takao_014.jpg|Tyson. takao_16.jpg|Tyson. takao_017.jpg|Tyson. takao_18.jpg|Tyson. takao_19.jpg|Tyson. takao_20.jpg|Tyson. takao_21.jpg|Tyson. takao_022.jpg|Tyson. takao_24.jpg|Tyson. takao_29.jpg|Tyson. takao_max_02.jpg|Tyson and Max. takao_rei.jpg|Tyson vs. Ray. takao_042.jpg|Tyson. takao_044.jpg|Tyson. takao_50.jpg|Tyson. takao_052.jpg|Tyson. takao_058.jpg|Tyson. takao_061.jpg|Tyson. takao_068.jpg|Tyson and an Old Man. takao_065.jpg|Tyson. takao_071.jpg|Tyson. takao_075.jpg|Tyson. takao_082.jpg|Tyson. takao_094.jpg|Tyson. takao_101.jpg|Tyson. takao_112.jpg|Tyson. takao_yuriy_01.jpg|Tyson and Tala. takao_172.jpg|Tyson. takao_173.jpg|Tyson. takao_191.jpg|Tyson. takao_201.jpg|Tyson. takao_211.jpg|Tyson. takao_222.jpg|Tyson taking a Bath. takao_291.jpg|Tyson. takao_292.jpg|Tyson. takao_garland_03.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_garland_02.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_garland_01.jpg|Garland punching Tyson. takao_balkov_brooklyn.jpg|Tyson, Balkov and Brooklyn. takao_kai_29.jpg|Tyson. takao_dragoon.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_hitoshi_02.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_kai_26.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_kai_27.jpg|Tyson watching the TV. takao_rei2.jpg|Tyson and Ray. takao23.jpg|Tyson. takao_22.jpg|Tyson. takao_036.jpg|Tyson dressed like a girl. takao_051.jpg|Tyson. takao_056.jpg|Tyson in a dress room, busted by a girl. takao_56.jpg|Tyson. takao_091.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_202.jpg|Tyson. takao_261.jpg|Tyson. takao_072.jpg|Tyson. takao_11.jpg|Tyson. takao_015.jpg|Tyson. takao_23.jpg|Tyson. takao_28.jpg|Tyson. takao_031.jpg|Tyson. takao_032.jpg|Tyson. takao_035.jpg|Tyson. takao_045.jpg|Tyson. takao_53.jpg|Tyson. takao_063.jpg|Tyson. takao_161.jpg|Tyson. takao_192.jpg|Tyson. takao_05.jpg|Tyson. Hat1.png|Hiro gives Tyson his hat Hat2.png Hat3.png takao_08.jpg|Tyson seeing how Dragoon gets out of the stadium. takao_10.jpg|Tyson. takao_15.jpg|Tyson. takao_023.jpg|Tyson. takao_024.jpg|Tyson. takao_033.jpg|Tyson. takao_43.jpg|Tyson mad like a bull. takao_52.jpg|Tyson. takao_053.jpg|Tyson. takao_054.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_057.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon MS. takao_062.jpg|Tyson. takao_073.jpg|Tyson crying. takao_074.jpg|Tyson in fear. takao_092.jpg|Tyson. takao_dragoon_02.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon. takao_garland_04.jpg|Tyson and Garland. takao_yuriy_04.jpg|Tyson and Tala. Tyson Throwing.PNG|Tyson throwing Dragoon G. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen1.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. Tyson_G-Revolution_IntermissionScreen2.jpg|Tyson on Intermission Screen. 0f.jpg|Tyson being Uppercutted TysonOfficial.jpg|Tyson beybladegrevolution1.jpg|Tyson, Max and Ray 230px-Takao_06.jpg|Tyson Dragoon_vs._Dranzer.PNG|Dragoon vs Dranzer Tyson01.jpg Tyson02.jpg Tyson03.jpg Tyson04.jpg Tyson05.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson06.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson07.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson08.jpg Tyson09.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson10.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon 6.45464654564.jpg Tyson1001.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson30.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson58.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson and Dragoon.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson4546.jpg Tyson645.jpg Tyson589.jpg tyson93.jpg tyson95.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon Tyson32.jpg Tyson45.jpg|Tyson and Dragoon tyson73.jpg tyson455.jpg tyson46.jpg tyson043.jpg tyson345.jpg tyson341.jpg tyson354.jpg tyson348.jpg tyson84.jpg tyson97.jpg tyson50.jpg tyson40.jpg tyson96.jpg tyson77.jpg tyson00.jpg tyson197.jpg tyson899.jpg tyson877.jpg tyson842.jpg Tyson025.jpg Tyson875.jpg Tyson256.jpg Tyson874.jpg Tyson548.jpg Tyson771.jpg Tyson142.jpg Tyson146.jpg theend01.jpg|Tyson vs Kai in manga (The end) tyson459.jpg 294313_273456002693982_100000887535954_840743_1013494423_n.jpg|linktext=Tyson BladEra Granger Screen shot 2012-01-04 at 10.41.38 PM.png|Tyson in episode 12 scared when Ray says "need a push" For a full gallery of images of Tyson, see Tyson Granger/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Male Characters Category:Beyblade 2000 Category:Beyblade V- Force Category:Beyblade V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Dragoon MS Category:Movie Characters